Voulge (R1 Lost Colors)
The AVF-00 Voulge is a Black Knight prototype seventh generation knightmare frame and the personal knightmare of Feite Avalon during the events of R1 Lost Colors. 'Appearance' The frame is significantly larger than most Knightmare Frames of its class. The size of the frame is nearly twice that of the Z-01 Lancelot, but due to technological marvels it stands to be a step in the right direction for future Knightmare Frame production. The armor was traditionally white with gray highlights prior to it being rolled out for use with the Black Knights. After which the armor was given a charcoal coat with almost golden highlights to reflect the image of the organization using the frame. 'Design' The Voulge is the brainchild of Azalea Avalon the current lead of Avalon Avionics, featuring several technologies that have never been included in a Knightmare frame due to the costly means. The operating systems, and enclosed cockpit block system are drastically different from previous Frames. It has been noted that the Voulge features a digitalized almost panoramic display of the surroundings giving the pilot more situational awareness in combat scenarios. The supplemental Artificial Intelligence has been tasked with taking care of miniscule duties that boggle down pilots during long term engagements. Although in its infancy the A.I. is learning from its pilot in order to utilize the data for a future version or new series of frame. The Voulge is an efficient machine despite its experimental load out indicates. Its notable feature is the electro-active polymer system, which is in a sense an artificial muscle system that regulates the frame akin to that of a human body. This enables the Voulge to move fluidly with almost zero lag from the pilot to machine. The standard equipment of the Voulge is already been deployed on most sixth generation Knightmare Frames most of its weaponry is projectile based with energy based weaponry slowly being manufactured for future use. The frame’s unique slash Harken, dubbed the “Black Out” Harken is designed to retrieve weapons that have been knocked to the ground, as well as its feature that the name derives. The Black Out Harken is magnetic and when latched onto a portion of a Knightmare preferably the main body, a jolt of electricity disables the enemy Fame leaving it open to attack with no defense. Designed to be a multi-role frame, assault is by far the most acceptable use of the Voulge. However due to the inclusion of its ECS Jamming system, it renders the Knightmare and those within a set range around it invisible to all forms of artificial detection. A system that has proven itself useful on countless occasions, but due to its energy consumption the ECS is a double edged sword. It has been known that the Voulge is the first Knightmare Frame that has been able to utilize beam based weaponry effectively replacing its dependence on ammunition. The energy used by the beam weaponry has been drawn out to a system of cartridges or simple energy drawn from the frame itself. Due to the limitations of the Yggdrasil system, a new energy source was installed into the Voulge based on archaic designs using radioactive material. This energy source, the CF or Cold Fusion Drive was created and installed as a primary generator for the Voulge giving it nearly endless power for its onboard weapon systems. 'History' The Voulge was created due to the competitive nature that came after news of a seventh generation frame being constructed came to be. The Avalon Foundation has had a long standing relationship with the Britannian government and has locked in exclusive deals in production of its standing army of Knightmare Frames, and Airships. The machine using data from all previous Frames created by Avalon, mainly the RPI series of Knightmare was put into use for the creation of the Voulge Prototype. This prototype however was being built not for Britannia, but for sale to Britannia’s enemies mainly the European Union or resistance forces within the occupied conquered “Areas” namely Area-Eleven. The frame’s efficiency was tested in private which was an apparent 100:1 Ratio when compared to the Gloucester frame by data alone. Little was known about the Voulge until it was showcased during the finale of Narita’s battle where it earned the nickname “Black Armor” as a allusion to its similarities to the Lancelot that was used during the Shinjuku Ghetto incident. Like all Knightmare Frames the Voulge is useless unless a pilot of certain caliber is placed within. Feite Alva Avalon was chosen to be the pilot due to her unique exile status within Area Eleven, and previous tutoring from both Imperial Princess Cornelia Li Britannia, and Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram prior to dismissal from the Royal Imperial Academy. The frame has shown on countless occasions its worth to the Black Knights in dealing with high priority targets with little to no damage to its frame. The Knightmare itself is able to hold its own against the elite Knightmare corps of Britannia, and the skilled pilot of the Lancelot, Kururugi Suzaku. Technical Specs AVF-00 ''' '''Code Name: “Voulge” Unit Type: Advanced Prototype Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame Manufacturer: Longinus Corporation a.k.a. Avalon Foundation Operator: Order of the Black Knights Deployment: 2017 A.T.B. Dimensions: Overall Height: 6.5 Meters Weight: Combat Weight 8.8 Metric Tons Powerplant: Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system/Prototype Cold Fusion Drive Equipment and Design Features Electro-Active Polymer Muscle Pack System Advanced Sensor Suite Onboard A.I. System ECS Jamming System Fixed Armament: 2 x AX450 Multi-barreled CIWS, Head mounted 2 x XHZB600 Magnetic “Black Out” Harken under forearm mounted 3 x XF1A Monomolecular Combat Knife 2 x XZR00A Aegis Particle Shield Optional Armament: 1 X XF2M Aegis-Zero Weapons Platform, (Beam Pistol, Monomolecular Blade) 1 x AVW-SF2A Anti-Knightmare Combat Shotgun 1 X MX21 Anti-Knightmare Assault Rifle 2 x MX10 Directed Energy Beam Pistol 1 x EX909 High Energy Sniper Rifle Category:Knightmare Frames